Terminals may be divided into a mobile terminal (mobile/portable terminal) and a stationary terminal according to whether the terminal may be moved. The mobile terminal may be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mounted terminal according to whether the user may carry the mobile phone directly.
The functions of mobile terminals are diversified. For example, there are functions of data and voice communication, photographing and video shooting through a camera, voice recording, music file playback through a speaker system, and outputting an image or video to a display unit. Some terminals are equipped with an electronic game play function or a multimedia player function. In particular, modern mobile terminals may receive multicast signals that provide visual content such as broadcast, video or television programs.
As functions are diversified, terminals are implemented in the form of multimedia devices supporting composite functions such as photographing or video shooting, music or video file playback, playing games, receiving broadcast, and the like.
In order to support and enhance the functions of terminals, improvement of a structural and/or software part of terminals may be considered.
Mobile terminals may be formed of a material in at least portion in terms of preventing damage to appearance and design according to the use thereof. Here, mobile terminals may be affected by electrical characteristics of an antenna which transmits or receives electromagnetic waves due to a case formed of a metal material.